Justin and Tiffany - Chance Encounters
by LauraJean1992
Summary: What happens when Justin and Tiffany meet again by chance on the underground after 5 years apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. Hope you're all having a great New Year so far, and as you can guess, I'm back, with an idea that's been in my mind for some time now. What if Justin and Tiffany come face-to-face again after 5 years apart, after what happened on the show? What will happen?**

TIFFANY'S POV:

I checked my appearance in my full-length mirror and smoothed out the material of my navy blue body-con dress my boss had suggested I wear the night before I left the office previous. Today was my big sales pitch, and one of the investors had told my boss he liked women who showed a bit of skin. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I began to apply my make up...

I stepped onto the Tube as it pulled in and sighed heavily as I realised I'd have to stand. Reaching for one of the holds above me, I set my bag down between my legs and the train started to move again…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd packed up the last of Jessica's stuff, her informing me that she'd come to collect it when I'd gone to work. Sighing heavily as I glanced at the box, I buttoned up my crisp white shirt and pulled my jacket on over the top, leaving the flat…

I glanced around the packed Tube that morning, and had to do a double take as I saw someone I never thought I'd see again. After 5 years of no contact whatsoever, I was in walking distance of Tiffany Westbrook, the girl who'd stolen my heart…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Tiff…" his voice proclaimed. I never thought I'd hear it again, and as he spoke, shivers ran down my spine

"Justin," I sighed as I looked up from where I'd been checking my phone "why are you here?"

"Same as you, I'm guessing." he replied "I'm on my way to work."

"You live in London?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Isn't that obvious, seeing as though I'm on the Tube?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied as the conductor called out the next stop "Well, this is me. It was nice seeing you."

Picking my bag up from beneath my feet, the train pulled in and I hurried off, sighing as I stepped onto the platform…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sighed heavily as the train pulled away again. Tiffany hadn't even given me the chance to say goodbye, and here I was wondering if I'd see her again…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I'd gotten off at the wrong stop, but I had to get away from him! How could be there again after so long of not being? And just like magic, he'd done it again. He'd managed to get into my head and under my skin within a matter of minutes, and as I walked to work, all of my thoughts were consumed by him…

**Thoughts? Will Justin see Tiffany again? And if so, what will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

JUSTIN'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I was snapped out of my trance by a glass I'd been cleaning smashing to the tiled floor beneath me…

"That's the third time today, Justin…" my boss, Mark sighed "What's going on? Are you still brooding about you and what was her name?"

"No, that's done and dusted," I informed him as I grabbed the dustpan and brush "I had a blast from the past on the Tube this morning."

He nodded his head in understanding… "Get that cleared up and then take a break. Get your head clear and come back for opening time, okay?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned "There's bottling up and an order to put out yet."

"Me and the others can cope. Just be back here for 1pm." he replied

"Thanks, Mark." I sighed, smiling at him warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Hey, beautiful." Andrew greeted me as I sat in my office that afternoon

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked at his presence

"I came to give you these," he informed me, pulling a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back "and to tell you that the house is ready to be viewed tonight."

"Great," I proclaimed, forcing a smile onto my face "but I might not be able to come…"

"Why not?" he questioned

"Some of the girls are going for drinks and they've invited me." I admitted "I'm sorry."

"That's more important than our future?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You said I should try and fit in more…" I informed him

"Yes, but not when we've got important plans." he replied "I'll pick you up at 5pm, and then we'll go and see the house and then join your friends at wherever they're going to, okay?"

I nodded my head and took the bouquet of flowers from him. Leaning forwards, he kissed my cheek and said goodbye, shutting my office door behind him. Sighing heavily, I sat down in my chair and threw the flowers onto my desk, shutting my eyes, Justin entering my mind…

"_So you punched her in the face?"_

I opened my eyes and picked up my phone, dialling Mum's number…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Better?" Mark asked as I made my way behind the bar just before 1pm

"Better." I informed him "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get to work." he replied

Nodding my head, I pulled my jacket from my body and began to serve as the doors opened and people made their way in and over to the bar…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What did you think to the house then, babe?" Andrew asked as we drove to the bar we were meeting the girls from work at

"It's beautiful. Really coming on well." I replied

"It is, isn't it? Frank's one of the best in the business so Dad says, which reminds me, he and Mum want us to join them at the club this weekend." he informed me "I said we'd go."

"I'm going home…" I admitted

"What? Since when?" he inquired

"I spoke to Mum this afternoon and she's not doing very well." I informed him "So I said I'd go home and help out."

"You could've told me sooner. Imagine what Mum and Dad are going to think, Tiff, they've not seen you in months!" he sighed

"Don't call me Tiff, please." I begged

"I've always called you Tiff." he replied

"I know, but I don't like it." I admitted "So please, call me anything but Tiff."

"So what excuse do you want me to give my parents this time?" he questioned

"I don't know, but I thought you might come with me to see Mum," I informed him "I could really use the support."

"She's got cancer, she's not dying." he replied "You'll be fine."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I finished serving a customer and saw one of the bar doors open, seeing Tiffany walk in, a man behind her, his hand on her waist…

"Justin, customers!" Mark proclaimed

"Sorry." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What can I get you?" the barman asked as Andrew and I reached the bar

"A beer for me and a lemonade for this one please," he informed him "you're okay driving, aren't you, babe?"

"Yeah." I replied

"I'll bring your drinks over." Justin's voice informed the customers next to us. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned in the direction of his voice and saw him looking at me…

"Tiff," Andrew proclaimed, snapping me from my trance "come on."

Smiling at Justin weakly, I picked up my drink from the bar and followed Andrew across to the table my workmates had acquired…

JUSTIN'S POV:

The bar was quietening down now, and as I wiped the surface down and removed the glasses from the top, I kept my eyes on Tiffany as she climbed down from the stool, kissed the guy she was with and made her way in the direction of the toilets…

"Break time." Mark informed me

"Thanks." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

As I was making my way out of the toilet, I was pulled into a corner and came face-to-face with Justin. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I realised just how close we were, I looked up at him…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"I saw the way you kissed him." he informed me

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"You never used to kiss me like that…" he replied

"Justin, don't." I begged, biting my bottom lip as I went to move, feeling my hips push against his

"You remember, don't you, Tiff?" he inquired "The passion we used to have, the way we used to kiss, the way we used to be, how the smallest of looks and touches made you go weak at the knees."

"You have no right to be doing any of this!" I informed him "Not after what you did!"

"I know what I did was wrong," he admitted "but seeing you again, it's brought everything flooding back."

"Including the hurt and the pain?" I asked "Because that's all I remember."

"Don't lie," he begged "you remember the happy times too. The excitement of sneaking about, how happy we were when it was just us with no one else interfering. You remember, Tiff, I know you do."

"Tiff," Andrew's voice proclaimed "Tiff, are you out here?"

"I've got to go." I admitted

"You remember." Justin's voice whispered in my ear as I pushed past him and out into the corridor

"Are you ready to go?" I questioned as I reached Andrew

"Nope," he replied "one more drink, and then we'll go."

"We're about to close, actually." Justin informed him as he made his way past us

"It's only…" Andrew began, looking at his watch "7:30pm."

"We've got to get the restaurant organised." he explained "Sorry."

"You should hire more staff then." Andrew replied "Come on, babe, let's go to another bar."

"I'm tired, can we not just go home?" I inquired

"You can, I'm not." he informed me

I sighed heavily and glanced at Justin, watching as he turned and made his way to the bar…

**Andrew's a piece of work, isn't he? What will happen next, I wonder? Drama on the way, just an FYI!**


	3. Chapter 3

TIFFANY'S POV:

I was catching up on Keeping Up With The Kardashians when I heard a scuffle at the door. Sighing heavily, I knew it was Andrew struggling to get his key in the lock. Finally, after a few minutes of struggling, he slammed the door shut behind him…

"You could've helped." he proclaimed as he walked down the hallway, kicking his shoes off in the process

"Why should I when you've brought this on yourself?" I questioned

I felt something hit my face a moment later and his shoe fell into my lap. Turning to him, I glared at him…

"Don't look at me like that," he proclaimed "and don't ever speak to me like that again!"

"I hate you when you're like this." I admitted as I climbed up from the sofa "So I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"I don't think so." he informed me, grabbing a hold of my wrist, pulling me back, so much so I lost my balance and fell onto the sofa, him moving on top of me "We're going to stay here, and we're going to have sex."

"No we're not." I proclaimed, pushing him off of me "Not when you're stinking of booze and blind drunk!"

"Would you rather have had sex with the barman you were eye-sexing up in the bar earlier?" he questioned "Justin, I think I heard his boss call him."

"How dare you!" I hissed "You're the one I'm with, the one I'm building a future with. How can you think I'd want someone else?"

"Don't try and fob me off," he scoffed "I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he was looking at you. I wouldn't be surprised if you snuck off for a quickie with him when you said you were going to the toilet."

Gasping in shock, I lifted my hand and connected it with his cheek… "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare you!" he proclaimed, taking a hold of my hair as I went to walk away from him "You do not hit me!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

It was now the end of the night, and both the bar and restaurant had closed…

"That's the tills totalled up," Mark informed me as he walked out into the bar "are you okay to finish off here?"

I nodded my head… "Only if there's a little extra in my pay packet?"

"We'll see." he replied "Night!"

"Night." I mirrored

TIFFANY'S POV:

I came to and lifted my hand to my head, sighing heavily as I felt it throbbing beneath the surface. Easing myself to my feet from the floor that I'd been passed out on, I moved to the mirror above the fireplace and saw the state of my face. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I heard the shower begin to run and knew what I had to do…

JUSTIN'S POV:

Just as I'd finished washing the floor, an incessant banging at the door began. Making my way over to it, I glanced through the now shut blinds and saw Tiffany stood on the veranda. Unlocking and opening the door, she hurried in and I shut the door behind her…

"What are you," I began "what the hell happened?"

"Can you get me a scotch please?" she asked

"When you tell me what happened." I informed her

"Fine, I'll get it myself." she replied, making her way across to the bar and behind it, downing the amber liquid in one, wincing as she did so "Do you want one?"

"So, what happened?" I questioned "Were you mugged or something?"

She pursed her lips together as she poured herself another drink… "Something like that."

"Was it that guy you were with?" I inquired "The half-cut one who said he was going to go to another bar?"

"Does it matter?" she asked

"When you've got bruises starting to appear on your face left, right and centre, a blackening eye, a cut lip and a cut above your eyebrow, I'd say yes, it does matter." I informed her "Finish that and we'll get to the hospital."

"I can go myself," she sighed "I don't need a chaperone."

"Am I not allowed to be concerned about you?" I inquired

"No," she replied "no you're not. I'll see you around."

"So why did you come here then? And don't just say for the drink because I know it's a lie!" I admitted as she made her way back across to the door "Why did you come here, Tiff?"

"I don't know;" she informed me "I don't know. It was the first place I thought of, and I…"

"And you what?" I questioned

"And I hoped you'd be here." she admitted "I'm scared, Justin."

"You don't need to be," I informed her "because as long as I'm around, I'll keep you safe."

"What about him?" she inquired "What are you going to do to him, the one who did this to me?"

"Nothing," I replied "because right now you need me, so let's get you to the hospital, shall we?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

As soon as Justin and I arrived at the hospital, I was led to a cubicle and informed that there was a bit of a wait as they were short-staffed…

"You don't have to wait," I informed Justin as he sat down in the chair, his fingers drumming on the chair arm "you can go. I'll be okay."

"And where will you go when you're finally discharged?" he questioned

"I'm sure a friend has a couch I can sleep on." I replied

"Why have a couch when there's a bed going at my place?" he inquired "I'm willing to wait, Tiff."

"You are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "As long as it takes."

"I lied," I admitted "earlier, when I said it was just the hurt and pain I remembered. I remember everything that you said, Justin. That we were happy, that we were young and carefree, that we were in love. I wish I could have that back, but everything's changed."

"Not everything," he replied "not my feelings for you. I thought they had but when I saw you on the Tube this morning I knew I still felt the same way I did 5 years ago. If you let me, I'll look after you, Tiff, I'll look after you and I'll look after your heart and I'll keep it safe, and I'll keep you safe too."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pursed my lips together before nodding my head… "I'd like that."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," he begged "if you're just going to change your mind and go back to him when you're discharged then take it back before I let myself…"

"Before you let yourself what?" I questioned

"Before I let myself become yours again, and you become mine." he informed me "I can't help the way I feel, Tiff, so if you're gonna leave and push me away when we get out of here, then take it back, please."

"I'm not going to." I assured him "I need you, Justin, now more than ever."

"Then you've got me." he admitted, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his warm smile, I swung my legs off the bed and stepped down, leaning forwards to where he was sitting in the chair and pressed my lips against his softly…

"I was just about to do that…" he informed me

"Beat you to it." I replied, smirking at him playfully

"Not this time." he admitted as he pressed his lips against mine once again "You're gonna be okay, Tiff, I promise."

Moving again, I rested my forehead against his, sighing contentedly as his hand cupped my cheek…

**Justin and Tiffany are back on – that didn't take long, did it? Obviously all those feelings from 5 years ago have come rushing back to the surface. What will happen now? And what will come of Andrew?**


	4. Chapter 4

JUSTIN'S POV:

Four hours later, Tiffany was discharged from hospital. Not only did she have the facial injuries, but she had some swelling and bruising on her ribs and chest too, so had been given some painkillers for the pain. Wrapping my coat around her shoulders as we left the hospital and entered the car park, I thanked the Lord there was a taxi pulled up outside and hurried her over, both of us climbing in…

"Westgate Apartments, Canning Town please." I informed the driver

Settling back in my seat as he started his engine and drove off, I glanced over at Tiffany who was staring out of the window and entwined my hand with hers…

"You okay?" I questioned

"What if he finds me?" she asked

"How can he?" I inquired

"He has ways, and he has money too. He could hire a private investigator." she replied

"Don't worry about that now," I begged as I shifted closer to her and pulled her into me "just concentrate on resting and getting yourself better."

"I can't stay with you for long, not here, anyway." she admitted "He will find us, Justin. We're going to have to leave London!"

"Shush, shush, just rest." I replied, pressing my lips against her hair

TIFFANY'S POV:

Half-an-hour later, the taxi pulled up outside Justin's apartment building and he handed the driver his fare, both of us climbing out. Taking my hand in his, he led me to the main door and unlocked it, letting me in first, shutting it behind him…

"I know it's not much, but it's home." he informed me as we walked down the corridor and he stopped outside a door and unlocked it, letting me step in first once again

I smiled at him warmly… "It's perfect."

"There's a spare bedroom which I'll set up for you." he replied "Just give me a few minutes. Help yourself to tea or coffee, cups are in that cupboard, and spoons are in that drawer over there."

"Justin…" I called as he went to leave the room

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd just finished making up Tiffany's bed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Entwining my hands with hers, I felt her rest her cheek against my back and turned around, lifting her head, her eyes meeting mine…

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"I'm meant to be going home this weekend," she informed me "how am I going to explain this to Mum?"

"Could you not put it off until the bruises and cuts have faded?" I suggested

She shook her head, signalling no… "I have to go this weekend. It's important that I do."

"Why is it so important?" I asked

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Mum's ill. And Floyd's doing it all by himself. I need to let him have a break."

"Tiff, I'm sorry." I sighed as she moved away from me and sat down on the bed "What is it that's wrong with her?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up from where she'd been fiddling with her hands… "She's got cancer, Justin."

I moved over to her as she began to cry and pulled her into me, my arms wrapping around her tightly, rocking us backwards and forwards, trying to soothe her as best I could…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I pulled away from Justin a few minutes later "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not," he proclaimed "don't ever think of yourself like that!"

"Andrew thinks I am, whenever I cry about her, he always says "what are you crying for? She's not dying!" and for all we know, she could be." I admitted

"Forget about Andrew," he replied "this is me, Tiff. You can tell me what you couldn't say to him. How bad is it?"

"The chemotherapy didn't work, so they're having to start a course of radiotherapy." I informed him "If that doesn't work, she's going to have to have an operation."

"What do you think your Mum and Floyd would say if I came with you?" he questioned

"You don't have to do that. I can go on my own." I replied

"I know you can, but I won't allow it." he informed me "So, what do you think they'd say?"

"I don't know," I admitted "I think with everything that's going on, Mum wouldn't care. But Floyd…"

"He's still holding a grudge?" he inquired

"Can you blame him, after everything you did?" I asked

He shook his head and sighed heavily… "No, I guess not."

"Just promise me one thing, if you do come with me, you won't wind him up and cause trouble, because I can't be doing with that, none of us can, okay?" I questioned

"You have my word." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips against his softly… "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded his head and moved from the bed. As I lay down, sighing with relief as my head touched the pillow, I watched him shut the door and switch the light off. Moving back to the bed, he kicked off his shoes and moved to lie next to me, my body instinctively turning into his, his arms wrapping around me tightly…

**Justin knows about Allie's condition, and has promised to be there for Tiffany no matter what. Do you think he can stick to his word? What will happen when he and Tiffany go back to Manchester?**


	5. Chapter 5

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_No, get away from me! Get your hands off me!"_

"_Not a chance, bitch! I know you've been sleeping around. You could've riddled me with anything!"_

"_I haven't, I swear. I've not slept with anyone else but you."_

"_Liar! I can't believe a word that comes out of that whorish mouth of yours!"_

I sat up abruptly, wincing as my ribs and chest pulled, jumping as I felt Justin's hands come to rest on my shoulders…

"It's okay," he assured me "it was just a nightmare."

"It was so real." I admitted, sighing heavily "Ugh!"

"Are you in pain?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I'll go and get my painkillers from the living room."

"No, I will." he informed me "You stay there. I'll make us a cup of tea too."

"What time is it?" I asked

"6am," he replied "it's a good job I'm up. I should probably call my boss, explain the situation."

"What are you gonna tell him?" I inquired

"That I have to head home on urgent family business." he informed me "I won't say anything about you, I promise."

"Okay, thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly as he climbed from the bed

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Maybe you shouldn't come with me…" Tiffany admitted as I packed my bag

"What?" I questioned

"It'd cause too much aggro and upset," she replied "you should stay here. I'll be fine on my own."

"Didn't we agree that last night I was coming with you?" I inquired

"We did, but a girl can change her mind." she informed me

"I don't want you going on your own." I admitted "Not after everything you've been through in the past 24 hours."

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." she assured me

"I know, but I've booked the time off work now, so I may as well come." I replied

"Okay, whatever." she sighed, moving to make her way out of the room

TIFFANY'S POV:

As I reached the doorway, I felt Justin's hand on my wrist, pulling me gently into him… "What?"

"I get that you're scared," he informed me "and you have every right to be, and I know I've given you reason to doubt me, but I'm not like I used to be, and I'm nothing like Andrew."

"I know," I replied "I just hate that you're having to put your life on hold for me."

As he was about to reply, the buzzer to his apartment sounded and I jumped… "God, what if it's him?"

"It won't be," he assured me "just stay in here. I'll be back in a minute."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hello." I spoke into the phone that connected my apartment to the main door

"Justin, it's me." Jessica's informed me "Can you let me in please?"

"Why?" I questioned

"I didn't come to pick up my stuff yesterday, so I'm here to get it now. Can you let me in? It's freezing out here!" she proclaimed

Buzzing her into the building, I opened my apartment door…

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin had shut the bedroom door behind him, and as I heard a girl's voice, I opened the door to and listened to them talk…

"Is this everything?" she asked

"Yep," he replied "if I find anything else, which I don't think I will, where shall I send it?"

"Just bin it, I'm sure it'll be nothing important." she informed him

I moved from the bedroom and made my way down the hallway, Justin's head turning as he heard me…

"Tiff, what are you doing?" he questioned

"Moved on already, have we?" the girl asked "Nice! Not as good as me, but still, okay, I suppose."

"Why don't you just leave?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Feisty!" she proclaimed "Bet Justin gets a treat in the bedroom, doesn't he?"

"Just go, Jess." Justin sighed

"Yeah, just go, Jess." I replied

"What makes you think you can speak to me like that?" she asked

"I can speak to you how I want." I informed her "Because you're stupid. You don't realise how lucky you were to be with him."

"One night and you've already got her singing your praises, why couldn't you be that good when we were together?" she questioned

"It wasn't just one night," I admitted "it's been going on for months, while you and he were still together. Guess you weren't satisfying him either, darling!"

"What?" she inquired "Justin?"

"I…" he began "Yeah, it's true."

"You pig!" she proclaimed "Never contact me again!"

"He won't, not now he's got me." I informed her as she made her way out of the door "Have a nice life!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What on Earth was that?" I questioned, turning to Tiffany as I shut the door behind Jessica

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "I've not had that much fun in ages."

"It's nice to see you smiling." I informed her as I moved across the room to her

"We should get organised if we're gonna get to the station…" she informed me

"Yeah," I replied "I'll just go and finish packing. Why don't you organise yourself some breakfast?"

Nodding her head, I pressed my lips against her forehead and moved past her and made my way down the hallway into the bedroom…

**Tiffany definitely had fun winding Jessica up, didn't she? And Justin's noticed she's got some of her spark back. What will happen when they get back to Manchester?**


	6. Chapter 6

TIFFANY'S POV:

The train pulled into the station at Manchester and people proceeded to get off whereas I sat frozen in my seat, Justin turning to me as he got our bags from the overhead compartment…

"What is it?" he questioned

"I can't do this," I admitted "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me." he replied, tilting my chin, our eyes meeting "You're strong, you can do this, I know you can. Come on."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I'd coerced Tiffany off the train and entwined my hand with hers as we reached the door and stepped off onto the platform. Watching her as she looked around, I saw a smile grace her face and looked in the direction she was looking in, seeing Floyd hurrying our way…

"It's so good to see you," he proclaimed, lifting her off her feet to hug her "what's he doing here?"

"Can we just get in the car and I'll explain everything?" she inquired

He glanced at me and then to Tiffany and nodded his head… "Let's go. Mum's so excited to see you."

"I'm excited to see her too," she admitted "how is she?"

"Tired, the chemo really took it out of her." he replied "She's got her first radiotherapy session tomorrow, 9am."

"I'll go with her." she informed him "Now I'm here, you can take a break."

"Thanks, Tiff." he sighed "I really appreciate it."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"So what happened then?" Floyd asked as he drove us back from the station "I mean to your face?"

"I was mugged," I informed him "they got everything."

"Have you reported it to the police?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "They're looking into it."

I could feel Justin staring at me as I looked ahead of us at the road in front and swallowed a lump in my throat…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Mum, we're back!" Floyd called into the house

"Tiff," she proclaimed as she hurried into the hallway "it's so good to see you, love."

"It's good to see you too, Mum." she informed her

"What's he doing here?" she questioned as they pulled apart

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Allie." I informed her

"Then you better go," she replied "because that's all you're going to do. Just go!"

"Mum, calm down and I'll explain to you why Justin's here with me," Tiffany admitted "come on; let's go through to the living room, yeah?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

I sat Mum down and sat down next to her, taking her hands in mine… "I met Justin again a few nights ago. He saved me from a mugging, hence the cuts and bruises. And he's been my knight in shining armour ever since."

"I don't get why you've brought him here…" she admitted

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, I need him." I informed her

"No you don't, you've got Andrew." she replied "How is he, by the way?"

"Can we not talk about him?" I questioned

"Why, what's happened? Have you two had a row or something?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I found out he was cheating on me, so I ended it. And I went out and had a few drinks, and some guys followed me from the bar I was in."

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you any more than you already are." I replied "Anyway, enough about me…"

"Can we talk about you for a little longer please?" she asked "I need some normality and to not talk about the cancer and everything else that comes with it, just for a little while."

"Okay. So, is it okay if Justin stays?" I inquired

"I suppose." she replied "But one sniff of trouble, I want him gone."

"There won't be," I assured her "he's changed."

"Do you really believe that?" she questioned

I nodded my head... "You have to trust me."

"I do. It's him I don't." she admitted "Let's just hope he proves me wrong."

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at her warmly…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I asked Floyd if there was an airbed I could blow up…" I informed Tiffany as she made her way into the kitchen

"You didn't have to do that." she replied

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?" I questioned

"With me, in my room," she informed me "if you want to, that is?"

"I do, but I don't want to push you if you're not 100% ready." I admitted

"Can you do something for me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me, moving closer to me

"Anything." I replied

"Can you stop treating me like a doll?" she questioned "I'm not going to break. Just treat me like me, because that's who I am. Please, I need you to treat me normally."

I nodded my head… "Okay."

"Thank you." she replied, moving to stand between my legs, her forehead resting against mine

"How's your Mum?" I questioned

"Fine, but tired," she informed me "she's gone to bed. I'll check on her in a little while."

"What do you want to do now then?" I asked

"Get settled," she replied "get a shower and get some food."

"Then that's what we'll do." I informed her

**How long do you think Tiffany can keep up the lie about being mugged? And when will Justin mention the fact that she's lying? **


	7. Chapter 7

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I'm just gonna ask…" I informed Tiffany later that evening as we stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner

"I was wondering when you were going to," she admitted "I couldn't tell them the truth."

"Why not? They need to know, Tiff." I sighed "They need to know the truth about him."

"The truth about who?" Floyd questioned as he walked in

"Are you gonna tell him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Tiffany

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Are you gonna tell him?"_

"Tell me what?" he inquired

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked Justin

He nodded his head and set the towel he'd been drying the pots with down on the worktop and left the room, shutting the door behind us…

"What's idiot on about?" he questioned

"Don't start, Floyd." I begged "I can't handle it."

"Sorry, but you know he and I aren't the best of friends and we never have been," he informed me "so what is it?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved to the breakfast bar, taking a seat… "I wasn't mugged. Andrew did this to me…"

"What? When?" he questioned

"Two nights ago," I replied "we were at the bar Justin works at, and we went our separate ways when we left. He went off to another bar and came home wasted."

"Have you reported it to the police?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and took my bottom lip between my teeth…

"Tiff," he sighed "he needs to be locked up!"

"I'll do it when I get back to London, I promise." I replied "I can't have Mum under any more stress than she already is; you do understand that, don't you?"

He nodded his head… "Is it okay if I head out for a couple of beers with some mates?"

I nodded my head… "Go and live your life. We'll be fine."

"Tiff, one more thing," Floyd admitted "what's the deal between you and Justin?"

"I don't know," I informed him "right now he's a friend. I can't say whether that will change later on down the track because I don't know, but for now, we're just mates and nothing more."

He smiled at me warmly… "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Have fun." I replied as he left the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

"How's your Mum?" I asked Tiffany as she walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her

"Asleep," she informed me "like we probably should be too."

I nodded my head in agreement and switched off the bedside table light as she climbed into bed next to me…

"Are you okay?" I questioned as I turned onto my side to face her

She shrugged her shoulders in reply and sighed heavily… "I don't know."

I smiled at her weakly and pushed some hair from her face… "We'll get through it."

"I don't expect you to be here with me through it all," she admitted "you can't be."

"Who says I can't?" I questioned "I can if I want to be, can't I?"

"Do you?" she inquired "Do you want to be here through it all?"

"I want to help you get through one of the hardest times of your life, so yeah, I do." I replied

"Thank you." she whispered as she moved and rested her forehead against mine "I honestly couldn't do this without you."

"Get some sleep, Tiff," I sighed "I'll be here when you wake up."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around the room to see if Justin was anywhere in sight, I sighed heavily as I saw he wasn't. As I was about to climb out of bed the door opened and Justin walked in carrying a tray…

"What are you doing?" I questioned

"Looking after you," he informed me "starting with breakfast in bed."

"I need to be getting up," I admitted "Mum has her first radiotherapy session at 9am."

"She's downstairs having breakfast." he replied "She's fine. It's only 7am, so eat this while I have a shower, and then you can jump in and then your Mum can get sorted."

"Have you got an itinerary for the whole day?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He smiled at me warmly and shook his head as he set the tray in my lap… "Eat!"

"Yes, boss!" I proclaimed, mock saluting him as he left the room

**How will Allie's first radiotherapy session go?**


	8. Chapter 8

TIFFANY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs with my breakfast tray a little while later, having showered and got myself dressed, seeing Mum sat in the kitchen…

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder as I set the tray down on the worktop

"Scared," she admitted "I should be used to it by now though, shouldn't I?"

I smiled at her weakly… "Nobody ever gets used to something like this. C'mon, let's get you sorted, shall we?"

"I can get myself dressed, Tiff." she informed me

"I know you can." I replied "But didn't you say last night you wanted your hair washing?"

"And I can do that myself too." she admitted "I'm not an invalid. Not yet anyway…"

"Okay, I'm sorry." I sighed, turning away from her, moving to place my crockery in the sink

"No, I'm sorry." she informed me, placing her hands on my shoulders "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive," I replied "go on, go and get ready. Justin and I are both ready to go…"

"He's not coming with us!" she proclaimed

"Mum, can you not please?" I inquired

"He's not coming with us." she informed me "Not a chance. I don't want him there."

"What about me? What if I want him there?" I questioned "What if I need him there?"

"He's not coming. End of." she replied as she made her way out of the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes after Tiffany had made her way downstairs, seeing her sat at the breakfast bar, her head in her hands…

"Tiff?" I questioned worriedly

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she assured me, quickly lifting her head, wiping at her eyes

"No you're not," I replied "what's happened?"

"It's nothing, honestly." she informed me "I'm gonna get these few bits washed up before we go."

"Tiff, talk to me." I begged, moving across the kitchen to her as she moved to the sink, taking a hold of her arms as I stood behind her, stopping her from turning on the tap "What's wrong?"

She turned to me and pursed her lips together nervously… "Mum doesn't want you at the hospital…"

"Okay. That's her choice." I replied

"And I get that, I do," she informed me "but what about what I need? I need you there."

I smiled at her sympathetically and stepped into her personal space, resisting the urge to smile as I heard her intake of breath… "I'll be here, waiting for you when you get home."

"But what about when I'm sat in the waiting room, waiting for her?" she questioned

"You can always come away and call me." I informed her "We can talk for however long her treatment's going to be if that helps. Whatever you need, I'm here."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Whatever you need, I'm here."_

I exhaled a breath and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around Justin's waist, resting my head on his chest, his arms wrapping around me tightly…

"Tiffany, I'm ready." Mum's voice informed me from the hallway

"Coming." I replied, pulling away from Justin

"Hey," he whispered, taking a hold of my wrist as I moved away from him "I meant what I said. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"I know," I informed him "thank you."

Smiling at me warmly, I made my way out of the kitchen and into the hallway, pulling my coat onto my body, following Mum out of the door…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"What're you making?" Floyd questioned as he walked into the kitchen

"Sausage sandwich, do you want one?" I asked

"You better have bought that lot with your own money," he informed me "Mum will freak if you've used our stuff!"

"I've been to the supermarket," I replied "and have bought stuff for dinner too."

"Why are you trying to suck up to us?" he inquired "Is it so we'll forget what you did? Tiffany might be able to do that but me and Mum can't."

"I'm just trying to support Tiffany in any way I can." I informed him "You might not believe that but it's the truth. Do you want a sausage sandwich or not?"

"No thanks. I'm going for a run." he admitted, making his way out of the kitchen, the front door slamming shut behind him a couple of minutes later

TIFFANY'S POV:

I glanced at the clock on the wall of the waiting room and sighed heavily. Mum had been in treatment for an hour as it was her first session, but her radiographer had informed us that each session would vary as the course of the treatment went on. Picking my handbag up from where it sat between my feet, I pulled my phone out and made my way out of the waiting room, dialling Justin's number as I went…

"Hey," he greeted me as he picked up "sorry I took so long to answer, I was washing up."

"Very domesticated," I chuckled "if you could vacuum and dust while you're at it, that'd be great."

"Not a chance," he replied "how's it going?"

"Okay I think." I admitted "How are things there? Has Floyd surfaced yet?"

"Yeah, he's gone for a run." he informed me "We had a bit of a set to…"

"Don't say that!" I begged

"He just asked me why I was doing all of this, asking me why I was sucking up…" he admitted

"And what did you say?" I inquired

"That I was supporting you in any way I could, which is the truth." he replied

JUSTIN'S POV:

Allie and Tiffany returned to the house an hour later. Making my way into the hallway from the living room, I saw Tiffany struggling to hold Allie up…

"Here, let me…" I proclaimed as I moved across the hallway

"Don't!" Allie replied "I'm fine."

"Mum, Justin's trying to help." Tiffany informed her

"I don't need help." she admitted "Especially from him."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I smiled apologetically at Justin as I escorted Mum into the living room and settled her. Shutting the door to behind me as I walked out of the room, I saw the front door was on the latch. Moving over to it, I saw Justin was stood against the outside wall, his eyes shut…

"I'm sorry…" I admitted

"You don't need to apologise. I shouldn't be trying to butt in." he informed me

"Mum had no right to speak to you the way she did." I sighed

"She had every right, Tiff." he admitted "After everything I did."

"That was years ago, Justin," I replied "you'd think being ill would make her see that…"

"She's allowed to be angry, seeing as though I've just turned up with her daughter out of the blue which isn't what she expected." he informed me "I think I'm gonna book into a B&amp;B."

"For one night? Justin, we go home tomorrow, what's the point?" I questioned

"It'd make things easier for everyone." he replied "So I'm gonna pack my bag and head into town. I'll call you when I'm settled."

"I don't want you to go…" I admitted

"This isn't about you, Tiff. It's about your Mum and what's best for her." he informed me "I don't want to stress her out unnecessarily, so it's best I go, even it only is for a night."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I made our way back into the house and I headed upstairs to pack my bag, making my way back downstairs to her, seeing her sat on the stairs…

"I'm done," I informed her "I'll see you tomorrow at the station, okay?"

She nodded her head as she moved to her feet. Moving to the front door, I went to open it when Tiffany's hand moved to my wrist and turned me to face her and her lips pressed against mine…

"What was that?" I asked as she pulled away from me

"A thank you," she informed me "I'll see you tomorrow."

Pressing my lips against her forehead, I turned and opened the door, shutting it behind me…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Justin's gone, you'll be happy to know." I informed Mum as I walked into the living room a little while later

"Gone, gone where?" she questioned

"To a B&amp;B for tonight," I replied "and then we're heading back to London tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you have to go?" she asked

I nodded my head… "My work's there."

"Can you not ring them and explain the situation?" she inquired "I'm sure they'd understand…"

"They know." I informed her "And allow me time off whenever I need it. But I have to get back. I have a presentation at the beginning of the week that I can't miss."

"Okay," she sighed "fine. What's for dinner?"

"Justin text me saying he'd been shopping when we were at the hospital, so it's chicken and rice," I replied "something light…"

"Will you say thank you for me?" she asked

"What?" I questioned

"Say thank you to him for me, for organising dinner." she informed me "If he wants to join us, he's welcome."

"You've changed your tune?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"He's bought the food. It's not fair if he doesn't eat it." she replied "I'm going to go and get in the bath, I'll see you soon."

"I'll bring you a cup of tea up." I informed her "And Mum, thank you…"

She turned and smiled at me warmly, turning back and making her way out of the room…

**Allie's first radiotherapy session is done, and Justin's gone to a B&amp;B just for one night – do you think Allie has an ulterior motive by inviting him to dinner?**


	9. Chapter 9

JUSTIN'S POV:

"I don't know, Tiff," I admitted "I'm not sure it's such a good idea. I'll just stay here."

"Just consider it, please, for me," she begged "and if not, I get it, but please, just think about it. Promise me that?"

"I promise." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What did Justin say?" Mum asked as she walked into the kitchen where I was organising dinner

"He said he'll consider it, but he doesn't think it's a good idea." I informed her

"That doesn't sound like Justin…" she admitted

"He's changed, I've told you that." I replied

"You understand why I'm being this way, don't you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I do." I informed her "But what happened to giving people the benefit of the doubt?"

"The last time I saw him, he punched me, Tiff," she sighed "I get that he was a very messed up young man, but still, you have to understand why I'm cautious around him…"

"I do get that, I do, but can you not see that he's changed?" I questioned "There's been no trouble since we got here, and all he's done is try and help."

JUSTIN'S POV:

I packed up my things the next morning and checked out of the B&amp;B before heading back to Tiffany's. Knocking on the front door, she opened it a minute later…

"Come in," she greeted me "I'll soon be ready to go."

"Okay." I replied as I shut the door behind me "How's your Mum?"

As she was about to reply, Allie made her way down the stairs. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw how ill she looked, she smiled at us both weakly and made her way into the living room…

"Not good," she admitted "I don't know whether I should leave Floyd on his own."

"It's up to you." I informed her "If you want to stay, then we'll stay."

"We won't, but I will." she replied "You can't put your life on hold for me, Justin."

"And how many times have I said I don't mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Justin, can I have a word?" Allie asked

I glanced at Tiffany and she smiled at me reassuringly. Taking my coat off and hanging it up, I walked into the living room… "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down." she replied, motioning to the chair in the corner

"Is everything okay?" I inquired

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night," she admitted "the way I treated you, it was uncalled for."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I replied

"You've changed, and I should've noticed that." she admitted "But I was too wrapped up in holding onto the past that I didn't. I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to, given everything that happened…" I informed her

"I want to ask you something too. I need you to make me a promise, can you do that for me?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "What is it?"

"Will you look after Tiffany for me?" she inquired "I know she'll pretend she's strong and okay but she won't be."

"What are you talking about, Allie? It's as if you're dying…" I asked

"I think I am, Justin." she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously "So I need you to promise me that. Promise me my little girl will be looked after, please."

"I promise." I replied "But you're not going to die. You're strong; you're going to fight this."

TIFFANY'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Mum and Floyd, Justin and I climbed into the taxi he'd called to take us to the station. After paying the fare, we made our way to the platform, and as our train pulled into the station, my phone began to ring…

"It's Floyd…" I informed him

"Answer it then." he replied, taking my bag from me

"Floyd," I spoke as I answered the phone "we're just about to get on the train… What? Is she okay? No, it's okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. Okay, bye."

"What's wrong?" Justin asked as I hung up the phone

"Floyd found Mum collapsed in her bedroom." I informed him "We need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," he replied, moving over to me "let's go."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany and I arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and hurried into the reception area, Floyd calling Tiffany's name as we made our way to the desk…

"Where is she?" Tiffany asked

"Having some tests and stuff," he informed us "we've just got to wait."

"How about I go and get us some drinks?" I suggested as I placed our bags down in the seating area

"Thanks." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I'll be back in a minute." I informed them, making my way down the corridor

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why couldn't he get back on the train to London?" Floyd inquired

"Don't start, Floyd. None of us need this." I sighed

"He doesn't need to be here," he informed me "it should be us. Just me and you."

"That's where you're wrong, because he does need to be here because I need him here." I admitted "If you took a minute to ask me how I was, you'd see I'm not coping with all of this."

"Tiff, I…" he began

"Save it." I sighed, standing up, making my way outside

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Where's Tiffany?" I questioned as I returned with three teas

"Outside," Floyd informed me "we had a bit of a disagreement."

"Okay." I replied, setting the tray down on the table

I made my way out of the hospital and found Tiffany sat in the bus shelter, her head bowed. Moving next to her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, her body falling into mine...

"What happened? Floyd said you had a disagreement…" I questioned

"He asked why you were here," she informed me "he thinks you don't need to be but you do. You're the only thing getting me through this."

"Then ignore what Floyd has to say," I replied "and focus on being strong for your Mum."

"Easier said than done…" she admitted "What if she dies, Justin? What then? What are Floyd and I going to do?"

"I don't know about Floyd, but I'm going to look after you." I informed her "Just like I promised your Mum I would."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_Just like I promised your Mum I would."_

"What?" I inquired "You promised my Mum you'd look after me? When?"

"Before we left, when she asked to talk to me." he informed me

"Why did she make you promise her that?" I asked

"I don't know," he admitted "she just asked me to."

"Don't lie to me, Justin, please," I begged "is she dying?"

I watched him as he swallowed a lump in his throat... "She thinks she is."

"What? And you didn't think to tell me any of this?" I questioned

"Your Mum asked me not to," he informed me "I couldn't betray her wishes."

"You didn't mind when we continued sleeping together behind her back," I replied "you should've told me, Justin!"

"She begged me not to. She just asked me to look after you, and I told her I would." he explained "Me not telling you wasn't just me not betraying her wishes, it was also me looking after you."

"Tiff," Floyd's voice called as I was about to reply "the doctor has news on Mum."

**What will the doctor have to say about Allie?**


	10. Chapter 10

TIFFANY'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked Justin as I followed Floyd into the doctors office, seeing him stop outside

"I'll wait out here," he informed me "let you and Floyd be told on your own."

"No, please don't." I begged "Please, I need you."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_Please, I need you."_

Holding her hand out to me, I took it and let her lead me into the office. Sitting down by her side as she and Floyd sat took their seats, the doctor joined us a minute later…

"What is it, doctor?" Tiffany questioned

"Your mother's condition is rapidly deteriorating and we're struggling to stabilise it." he informed us

"What does that mean?" Floyd inquired

"It means she's dying, doesn't it?" Tiffany asked

TIFFANY'S POV:

"No, no it doesn't. She's not dying, she can't be!" Floyd proclaimed

"Floyd, calm down. Let's just let the doctor explain the situation." I begged

"Your sister's right, Mr. Westbrook," the doctor informed us "I'm afraid to tell you both your mother is dying and we're trying as best we can to stabilise her condition."

"So she's going to be in hospital until she, until she, goes?" I questioned

The doctor nodded his head… "We're going to do everything we can to make her final days as comfortable as we possibly can."

"How long does she have left?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as Justin entwined his hand with mine

"We can't be sure until we get her condition stabilised." the doctor informed us

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany, Floyd and I got a taxi back to the house from hospital, Floyd heading straight upstairs, his bedroom door slamming behind him as I shut the front door behind us…

"Tea?" Tiffany questioned

"I'll make it." I informed her "You go and sit down."

"I am capable of making a cup of tea, Justin." she admitted

"I know, but just let me, okay?" I inquired "Let me fulfil my promise to your Mum…"

"I don't need looking after…" she sighed "I don't. I'm okay."

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?"_

I pursed my lips together as I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, I covered my face with my hands and began to let the tears fall…

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling me into him "it's okay."

"How can you say that?" I asked through sobs "My Mum's dying, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"I will do everything I can to help you get through this, I promise." he informed me "You're not going to do this alone."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned

"Doing what?" he inquired

"This," I replied "helping me, being there for me and comforting me. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked

"I need you to tell me. I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it." I informed him

JUSTIN'S POV:

"_I need you to tell me. I need to hear it. I need to hear you say it."_

I cupped Tiffany's cheek in my hand, her head lifting and our eyes meeting. Moving my hand, I brought my thumbs up and wiped away her tears, gently pulling her face closer to mine, softly brushing my lips against hers…

"I love you." I breathed against her lips

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_I love you."_

I sighed contentedly and pressed my lips to Justin's again, winding my arms around his neck as I moved myself closer to him, moving myself off of the stool I'd been sat on to stand between his legs, pushing my body against his…

"I love you too." I informed him "I know I probably shouldn't but I do. I can't help it."

"Do you believe me?" he questioned "Do you believe me when I say I'm going to look after you and that you're not going to do this alone?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I need to let work know the situation. You probably should too, see what your boss has to say. He might want you to go back to London, which you should."

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked "I'm going to be here for you and you're not going to do this alone. That means I'm not going back to London. I'm staying right here until you're ready to go back too."

I sighed and rested my forehead against his… "Thank you."

**Poor Tiffany and Floyd; Allie's dying… **


	11. Chapter 11

JUSTIN'S POV:

I walked around the back garden of the house, waiting for Mark to answer…

"Justin…" he greeted me as he finally answered as I was about to hang up

"Mark, hi," I mirrored "sorry for the no show this last week…"

"I was wondering when you were going to get in touch," he admitted "what's the deal?"

"It's a long story," I sighed "a very long story."

"You'd better start talking then, hadn't you?" he questioned

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Okay, thank you." I sighed as I spoke to my boss "Yeah, I'll speak to you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and moved to stand by the kitchen window, watching as Justin spoke to his boss on the phone…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Shit, mate…" Mark sighed as I finished filling him in "Um, yeah, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say." I replied

"Just take as much time as you need," he informed me "and keep in touch, yeah?"

"Are you sure?" I asked "I hate to do this to you…"

"It can't be helped. You're where you need to be by the sounds of it, so stay there." he replied "We'll speak soon, okay?"

"Okay." I mirrored "Thanks, Mark."

"No problem, bud." he proclaimed "Take care of yourself and that lady of yours. Speak soon."

Hanging up the phone, I looked to the kitchen window and saw Tiffany watching me. Smiling at her warmly, I made my way back inside and shut the door behind me…

"What did your boss say?" she questioned as I walked into the kitchen

"He told me to take as much time as is needed." I informed her "And he's going to continue to pay me."

"What?" she asked "How does that work?"

"I'm owed some holidays," I explained "and I'm on leave so…"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be going back to London?" she inquired

"Yeah, I would, but I'm not leaving you here so…" I informed her "What do you want to do?"

"Call the police, tell them about what Andrew did to me…" she admitted

"Are you sure?" I questioned "You've had a stressful day as it is."

"If I don't do it now I never will." she informed me "So yeah, I need to."

"Okay." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

Floyd made his way into the living room as Justin showed the police out and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder…

"Why didn't you tell me you were calling the police?" he questioned

"I thought you could do with some time on your own to get your head around the news…" I admitted

"You're my baby sis though, Tiff. If you needed me, I would've been here." he informed me

"I know." I replied "I know."

"They said they'll be in touch in a few days…" Justin admitted as he walked back into the room

"Can you not see we're in the middle of something?" Floyd inquired

"Floyd…" I sighed "Don't start!"

"I'm not. He thinks he can just interrupt whenever he wants and I'm not having it!" he proclaimed

"I'm not trying to start anything here, Floyd, and you know that." Justin informed him

"You just being here is starting something. You need to go, leave, piss off back to London!" he admitted

"I can't do that…" he replied "Not when Tiff needs me."

"She's got me. I'm all she needs." Floyd informed him

"No you're not, Floyd." I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "Justin's what I need too."

"Why is he?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I stood up and moved over to Justin

"Because he's not involved in this situation," I informed him "and he knows how to act around me. He knows that I can't deal with all the aggravation and stress, so he's doing his best to take that away."

"He shouldn't be here though, Tiff, not after what he did to Mum…" he sighed

"Mum's forgiven him, so why can't you?" I inquired

"What? No she hasn't. You're lying…" he replied

"We talked," Justin informed him "and she asked me to look after Tiff, and I'm going to fulfil that promise to her."

"Mum saw that he's changed, Floyd. And because you're so stubborn, you don't want to see it, but you know he has." I replied "So please, can we not have any more arguments and disagreements? I need Justin here, and you need to accept that."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Floyd's gone out…" Tiffany informed me as she walked into the living room

I nodded my head in understanding… "It'll do him some good."

"Do you think?" she questioned

"Hopefully." I replied "Come on, come and sit down."

"There's all that washing up to do from dinner. I can't just leave it…" she sighed

"It'll still be there in the morning, so we'll do it then." I informed her, taking hold of her hand, pulling her onto the sofa with me "Come on, look what's on TV."

"Twilight, but you hate it…" she replied

"But you love it so I'll endure it." I admitted "And look what I've found…"

Moving the cushions, I set three bags of popcorn onto my lap… "Film night, just you and me."

"I'm gonna go and put my pyjamas on," she informed me "can I steal one of your jumpers?"

I nodded my head… "You don't have to ask."

"Thank you." she replied, softly pressing her lips against mine before leaving the room

**Floyd's still holding a lot of anger and resentment towards Justin, will that ever change? And Tiffany has finally accepted she needs Justin to be with her so she can get through. What next?**


	12. Chapter 12

TIFFANY'S POV:

It had been a long month-and-a-half since the doctor had told us Mum's cancer was terminal, and finally, it had taken her. She'd gone in her sleep and wasn't in any pain according to the doctor, so that was something to be thankful for…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey, there you are…" I sighed as I poked my head around Allie's bedroom door, seeing Tiffany sat on the end of her bed "What're you doing?"

"Picking something to take to the funeral director's," she informed me "I don't want her wearing what she was wearing when she went in."

"Do you want some help, or do you want me to leave you to it?" I inquired

"Can you stay?" she asked "I just need to know you're here."

"I'm right here." I informed her

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Justin suggested "You've barely slept since it happened."

"Yeah, I might, actually." I replied as I dragged my body off of the sofa later that afternoon "Will you come and lay with me though?"

He nodded his head and I held my hand, him taking it willingly. Leading him up the stairs, we made our way into my bedroom and he shut the door behind us, both of us moving to the bed…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I wound my arms around Tiffany's waist as I heard her begin to cry, her body turning into mine, her head resting against my chest as she continued to cry. Running my hand through her hair rhythmically, I pressed kisses to the top of her head every now and again, trying to soothe her best I could…

"Will you do something for me?" Tiffany questioned a few minutes later

"Anything." I replied

"Will you take the pain away?" she inquired

"I can't do that, Tiff." I sighed "I wish I could but I can't."

"There is one way," she replied "and you know what that is."

"But it's not going to happen. It'll only mask it, and when it's over, as much as I want to, you'll just be hurting as much as you are now." I informed her

"Would you change your mind if I said I wanted it?" she questioned

"I don't want to take advantage…" I admitted

"You wouldn't be," she replied "I want this. I want you. I need you."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin softly pressed his lips against mine and I moved myself closer to him, winding my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his as I deepened the kiss, him pulling away a minute later…

"If you want this, you need to let me take the lead." he informed me "Let me look after you."

"Okay." I replied

Moving away from him, I lay on my side of the bed and smiled warmly as Justin moved to straddle me, his fingers beginning to unbutton my blouse…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I entwined my hands with Tiffany's, resting them either side of her head as I slid into her, her hips lifting in response, her bare chest pressing against mine. Pressing my lips against hers, I slowly began to move, our kisses becoming sporadic as our hips continued to move in time, her body tensing beneath me a few minutes later…

"Thank you." she whispered against the skin of my neck

"What do you want to do now?" I questioned

"Just lay here for a while." she informed me as she pulled the duvet further around us "Just forget everything and everyone."

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her forehead

**Was that the right thing for them to do, do you think? Do you think it could cause a bit of awkwardness or not?**


	13. Chapter 13

TIFFANY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, the morning of Mum's funeral early, 5am to be precise, it still being dark as I untangled myself from Justin's arms and climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, flicking on the kettle, making myself a cup of tea before moving into the living room, switching the television on and turning the volume right down…

JUSTIN'S POV:

I groaned as I came to. Reaching for my phone that was on the bedside table, I picked it up and saw the time was five to six. Stretching, my hand hit the pillow where Tiffany should've been laying. Turning my head, I saw she wasn't there. Moving from the bed, I made my way downstairs and saw a light in the living room was on, seeing her sat there, her eyes fixed on the TV…

"Hey, you." I greeted her as I walked into the room "What're you watching?"

"Are You The One," she informed me "me and Mum thought it was ridiculous but we always used to watch it together."

I smiled at her as she turned her head to me… "You had me worried."

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"When I woke up and you weren't in bed," I informed her "I didn't know what to think. I thought it could've been something to do with last night."

"I don't regret it." she admitted "It was what I needed, what I wanted. So thank you."

I smiled at her warmly and cupped her cheek in my hand… "How about I organise us some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." she informed me "You sort yourself something, and I'll fix myself something later."

"Tiff, you've gotta keep your strength up, babe." I replied

"And I will, later. I'm not hungry. Don't start, Justin." she begged

"Okay, okay!" I proclaimed, holding my hands up in defence "But I think you're gonna be saying different when you smell the French toast I'm about to make."

"Where did you learn to make French toast?" she asked as I went to leave the room

"It's pretty easy once you know how." I informed her "So, can I interest you?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_So, can I interest you?"_

My stomach rumbled as Justin asked me that and I nodded my head, smiling at him warmly…

"Two plates of French toast coming up." he proclaimed as he left the room

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad, hi." I greeted him as I finished getting organised for the funeral "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I've not been in touch for a while. Life's been a bit hectic."

"Another girl on the scene already?" he questioned

"Something like that…" I replied "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sounds serious," he admitted "what's up?"

"It's Allie…" I informed him "She died at the beginning of last week."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"_She died at the beginning of last week."_

I covered my mouth with my hand as I heard Justin say that, a sob escaping my mouth. Hearing footsteps, the door to my bedroom opened and Justin appeared, pulling me into him quickly…

"It was cancer, Dad." he informed him "Yeah; they're as okay as can be. I'll come and see you when I can. Yeah, I'll tell them. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and pulled away from Justin as he hung up the phone and moved to my mirror, wiping at my eyes…

"He rang me." he admitted after a moment or two's silence "I had to tell him."

"I get it." I assured him, smiling at him weakly "We'd better get downstairs. The cars will be here soon."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany entwined her hand with mine as the car pulled up outside the church and she, myself and Floyd climbed out, Floyd moving to the car we'd followed as the other pallbearers made their way over too. Moving to stand in front, they lifted it onto their shoulders and began their procession into church...

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Are you okay, Floyd?" I asked as I made my way over to my brother as he sat at the bar of the pub Mum's wake was being held in

"Oh, so you remember I exist then…" he scoffed "Get lost, Tiff."

"Floyd, I…" I began

"I said get lost!" he proclaimed "Did you not hear me? Go away!"

JUSTIN'S POV:

I turned my head as I heard Floyd's raised voice and saw Tiffany hurrying out of the pub, his eyes catching mine as she did. Setting my bottle of beer down, I excused myself from the conversation I'd been involved in and made my way outside, finding Tiffany sat on the ground sobbing…

"Come here," I sighed, pulling her into me "he didn't mean it."

"Didn't he? How do you know? Did he tell you that?" she questioned

"No, but I know he didn't." I replied "He's just angry and upset. He'll come through, you'll see."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin and I stood and were walking back to the pub when Floyd made his way out of the door…

"Can I speak to my sister in private please?" he asked

"As long as you promise not to upset her again…" Justin informed him "I get what you're going through even though you think I don't but there's no need to take it out on her. She's going through it too. Remember that."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he made his way past Floyd and into the pub and turned to look at Floyd… "What?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed "I'm sorry for what I said in there."

"Are you?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I am angry at you though. This is meant to be the day you and I bury Mum, but I've not had the support of my sister or the chance to support you because of Justin."

I nodded my head in understanding… "I've leaned on Justin too heavily today, and not thought about you. I'm sorry too."

"Friends?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Friends." I mirrored, pulling him in for a hug "I love you, Floyd."

"I love you too." he replied

**What now, I wonder?**


	14. Chapter 14

JUSTIN'S POV:

I made my way through the hallway and to the front door the morning after Allie's funeral and opened the door, coming face-to-face with Dad… "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Floyd and Tiff were." he informed me

"Vaughan…" Tiffany's voice spoke "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," he mirrored as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, Tiffany moving over to him for a hug

"How did you find out our address though?" she questioned as they pulled apart

"Your Mum was still in touch with Christine Mulgrew," he replied "she sends her love and well wishes."

Tiffany smiled weakly… "Come through. I'll put the kettle on."

As Tiffany walked into the kitchen I placed my hand on Dad's chest… "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, to see how Floyd and Tiff are." he informed me

"But they're nothing to do with you anymore. There must be another reason…" I replied

"And Tiffany's nothing to do with you either, or so I thought." he admitted "What's going on there?"

"It's a long story…" I sighed

"One I've got time for, thankfully." he informed me "Let's go and get a cuppa, shall we?"

TIFFANY'S POV:

Vaughan, Justin and I sat at the breakfast bar, silence filling the room…

"Why are you here, can I ask, Vaughan?" I questioned

"I was going to send flowers, but I thought I should come in person and forget the flowers." he informed me "I remember how your Mum always hated flowers."

"Yeah, she did." I replied "You didn't have to come all this way though. I take it you're still in Greenock?"

He nodded his head… "I do have an agenda as to why I'm here though."

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"This…" he informed me "You and Justin. Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"You remember what happened the last time the two of you got involved romantically. Do you really want it to end like that again?" he questioned

"Who says it's going to end at all?" I asked "How dare you! You have no right to come into my home the day after I've buried my mother and interfere in things that are nothing to do with you."

"What's going on?" Floyd questioned as he walked into the room "Vaughan!"

"Hi, Floyd." he greeted him

"Vaughan was just leaving, Floyd." I informed him

"You should've woken me." he admitted "It's good to see you…"

"It's good to see you too." he mirrored

"Did you not hear me, Floyd? Vaughan was just leaving." I informed him

"Why?" he inquired

"Does that matter? He's leaving, end of." I replied

"What is your problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why don't you ask Vaughan what my problem is?" I questioned

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Dad, I think you should go…" I admitted as Tiffany left the room "Will you let Leo know I'll be in contact as soon as I'm back in London please?"

"Yeah, you're right." he replied "And I will. Take care, son, and take on board what I said."

"I'll see you out, I suppose." Floyd informed him

Floyd and Dad left the room and I walked out into the back garden where Tiffany had moved to and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind…

"Do you think your Dad's right?" she questioned

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked

"I just want to know, do you? Do you think he's right?" I inquired

"No." I informed her "I do get why he came though…"

"You do?" she asked as she turned to face me "Can you enlighten me then please? Because I have no idea…"

"He's worried about me," I admitted "you saw how I reacted last time this ended and he doesn't want that to happen again. I spent 3 months in therapy, and he doesn't want me going back there or worse. He's just looking out for me, and believe it or not, he's looking out for you too."

"You never told me that, that you were in therapy. Why?" she inquired

"It never came up." I informed her "I would've if it had of, but it didn't, so…"

"Are you ashamed of it?" she questioned

"No, because it helped me become a better person." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "Do you think this is going to end again?"

"I can't predict the future," I admitted, pushing some hair back from her face, cupping her cheek as I did so "but I hope not."

"Me too." she replied, softly pressing her lips against mine "We'd better make a start…"

"On what?" I inquired

"We need to set things in motion," she informed me "I need to get in touch with Mum's solicitor and see what she said in her will, and then we need to decide what we do with this place."

"Okay." I replied "And when all that's done, then what?"

"We head back to London and deal with Andrew." she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and her arms wrapped around my waist, her head resting against my chest…

**Well hello, Vaughan, bet you didn't expect to se him, did you? Turns out he was just worried about his son, really. What's next, I wonder?**


	15. Chapter 15

TIFFANY'S POV:

Per Mum's request, Floyd and I had packed up the house with Justin's help and had put it on the market, and now there was only a few bits left to pack. Sighing heavily as I glanced around my bare bedroom, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Justin was busy packing up…

"I'll take over here," I informed him "why don't you go and help Floyd?"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You two need to clear the air before we go to London and he goes travelling." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to my forehead before leaving the room…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Floyd as I walked into the living room "do you want some help?"

"No thanks, I've got it." he replied

"Listen, I know we've never been on the best of terms, but I think we should clear the air…" I admitted

"Why do you think we should do that then?" he questioned

"For Tiffany's sake," I replied "we both care about her, that's the one thing we have in common. Even if it's for nothing else, we should do it for her."

"Fine, consider the air cleared." he informed me

"How about we shake hands to seal that deal?" I suggested

"Are you serious?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "C'mon, Floyd, we can call this a clean slate."

He sighed heavily and got to his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans. Shaking my hand, he nodded at me… "Clean slate."

TIFFANY'S POV:

The keys had been handed into the estate agent who had a viewing as we left, Floyd and I walked up the driveway to where Justin was stood waiting by our taxi to the station and I turned to Floyd and exhaled a breath…

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." I admitted

"Okay then." he replied "I'll be seeing you, sis."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, and if I don't do it now I never will."

"Okay." I replied "Good luck, and be safe."

"I'll get in contact whenever I can." he informed me, pulling me in for a hug "Take care."

"You too!" I sighed as we pulled apart and he moved over to Justin

"And you, take care of her, okay?" he inquired "Look after her…"

"I will." Justin assured him

Shaking hands, Floyd turned back to me and pulled his backpack onto his back. Smiling at me warmly, he kissed my cheek and began to walk down the street…

"I love you." I called

"Love you too." he mirrored

Sighing contentedly as Justin wound his arms around my waist from behind and pressed his lips against my cheek, we watched Floyd disappear out of sight…

"The meter's running," he informed me "and we'd better go before we miss our train."

I nodded my head in agreement and we pulled apart. Turning, I took one last look at the house and climbed into the taxi, Justin following, telling the driver where we wanted to be…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Home sweet home." I proclaimed as I unlocked the door to my flat and let Tiffany and I in

"We should go shopping…" she informed me as I threw my bag onto the sofa

"What sort of shopping?" I questioned

"Food, there'll be nothing in, and anything you left in your fridge will have gone off." she replied "So a supermarket shop is in order."

"Can we not do it from the comfort of the sofa and order takeaway tonight?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'll make a domestic God out of you yet, Justin Fitzgerald." she informed me

"Oh, really?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "It'll happen when you least expect it. One day you'll be lazing on the sofa watching TV and the next you'll be donning the marigolds to wash up."

"Doubt it." I admitted

"I think you will be…" she replied "Because you know I can be persuasive when I wanna be."

I smirked at her as she moved to sit down next to me and kissed her softly… "Onto more serious matters, Andrew?"

"I'm scared…" she admitted "What if they haven't made an arrest? He could be anywhere…"

"You'll never know until you phone the police and get an update." I informed her, reaching for the phone and handing it to her "Go on, do it."

"Okay," she replied, exhaling a breath "here goes…"

**What will the police have to say r.e. Andrew? And how will things go with Tiffany living with Justin, even though they haven't acknowledged that fact yet?**


	16. Chapter 16

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Okay, thank you, bye." I proclaimed, hanging up the phone

"So, what did they say?" Justin questioned, snapping me from my trance

"He's been charged with assault and attempted rape. He's in police custody." I informed him

"Tiff, that's amazing!" he proclaimed "There's no way he'll get bail and he'll definitely get jail time."

"I doubt it," I sighed as I stood up "his Dad's a lawyer, knows all the top barristers in the city. He'll have one of them defend him."

"The evidence speaks for itself," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "they've got pictures of your injuries."

"But it's my word against his on the attempted rape…" I informed him

"Still, assault is assault, Tiff. He will be punished." he assured me

"He'll lie; say I was cheating on him with you. He'll use anything he can to get at me and to avoid going to jail. What am I going to do, Justin?" I questioned

"We're gonna get you the best legal team we can." he informed me "And we're gonna win this thing, so you can end the hell you've been through."

"I have to go to the flat…" I admitted "There's things there I need. Clothes, things of Mum's that she gave me. I need to go there tonight, now!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down." he begged "It's late. Andrew's in custody so we'll go tomorrow morning and get the things you need and then bring them back here and get you settled in, yeah?"

"I should go now…" I replied

"Tiff, you're exhausted. Why don't we just sleep and then we'll go first thing in the morning?" he suggested

JUSTIN'S POV:

As promised, the next morning Tiffany and I headed to the flat she and Andrew used to share. Unlocking the door with the key she thankfully still had, we made our way in and I whistled as we walked in and down the hallway…

"Yeah, it's a nice place, isn't it?" she questioned

"Very nice." I replied "But a mess…"

"He must've trashed it when he found out I'd gone." she informed me, sighing heavily "Everything's smashed."

"We can buy new photo frames." I admitted "It's the pictures that count."

"Can you gather them up and I'll go to the bedroom and pack up my stuff from in there?" she inquired

I nodded my head and brushed my lips across her forehead, watching her as she left the room, beginning to root through the mess that had been made…

TIFFANY'S POV:

"I've got to nip down to the bar, tell Mark I'm back and get my rota, you gonna be okay on your own?" Justin questioned as I sat at the kitchen table, putting the pictures into the new frames we'd bought

I nodded my head… "Do you mind if bolt the door though?"

"Whatever makes you feel safe." he informed me "I'll call you when I'm outside, okay?"

"Okay." I replied as I walked with him to the door. Turning to me as he stepped into the corridor, he kissed me softly. Smiling at him warmly, he walked away and I shut and bolted the door behind me

JUSTIN'S POV:

"There he is…" Mark proclaimed as I walked into the bar "How you doing, man?"

"Good thanks, mate," I informed him "you?"

"Good," he replied "how's the lady?"

"Not bad." I admitted "Do you have my rota for next week?"

"I do." he informed me as he made his way behind the bar "I've given you the early shifts so you can be with Tiffany, you okay with that?"

I nodded my head… "I appreciate all this, really I do, thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied "You got time for a drink?"

"Yeah, just an orange juice please." I informed him as I looked over my rota

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin had called to say he was outside. Looking through the peephole as he tapped on the door, I moved over to it and unbolted it, letting him in, shutting the door behind him…

"Blimey, you have been busy!" he proclaimed

"Yeah, had to keep myself occupied." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly… "The place looks great."

"It was a mess," I admitted "before I gave it my magic touch. The food shop has also arrived too."

He kissed me softly… "So what's for dinner then?"

"Can you not smell it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Lasagne?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Your favourite, if I remember rightly."

"Thank you." he replied "I think I'm gonna like having you here."

"And I think I'm gonna like being here too." I informed him

**Andrew has been charged and is in custody following his assault and attempted rape of Tiffany, but she's worried he'll get off as his Dad's a lawyer. Do you think he will? And if he does, what will she and Justin do?**


	17. Chapter 17

TIFFANY'S POV:

A week-and-a-half later I returned to work, inhaling and exhaling a breath before walking into my office, shutting the door behind me before clearing everything that reminded me of Andrew into a box and taking it to the kitchen and placing it by the bin to be removed when the cleaners came in later. Returning to my office, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Andrew's Dad stood outside waiting for me…

"Tiffany, lovely to see you." he greeted me

I forced a smile onto my face… "And you, David. What can I do for you?"

"Why don't we head into your office and have a little chat, hmm?" he suggested

"Okay." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat as he followed me in

Sitting down in the chair in front of my desk, I sat down in my chair… "So?"

"Why are you doing this, Tiffany?" he questioned

"Doing what?" I asked

"Pretending that you don't know why I'm here. You should be thankful it's me and not Amanda. She's furious!" he informed me

"I know why you're here, and you know why I've done what I've done." I replied

"My son has a temper, yes, I won't deny that, but to do what you're accusing him off is uncalled for." he admitted

"So you don't think he should be punished for this?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "You can see the marks on my face, I know you can. I saw your reaction when you saw me. He needs to be punished, David. You know that."

"We've always been close, can we not come to some sort of arrangement to sort this whole mess out?" he inquired

"I get it now, you're just thinking about your reputation amongst your lawyer friends, aren't you?" I asked "I should've known. You don't want to see your son dragged through the courts because you're afraid of the impact it'll have on your career. So no, we can't come to an arrangement. Andrew's going to be punished for what he's done to me, and that's the end of it."

"I came here and thought you'd be vulnerable, naïve, scared even…" he admitted

"Sorry to disappoint." I replied "But I've been through a lot recently, not just Andrew's attack."

"Is there no way I can change your mind?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "Not a chance."

"Okay," he replied, exhaling a breath as he got to his feet "I guess we'll see you in court then."

I nodded my head in agreement and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as he shut my office door behind him…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Well, well, well, there's a sight for sore eyes…" I proclaimed as I saw Leo stood outside my apartment door as I walked down the corridor "Good to see you, bro."

"And you." he replied as I reached him and we shared a hug "Dad told me about Tiff, how is she?"

"Not bad," I informed him "did he tell you about the ex-boyfriend thing too?"

He nodded his head… "He told me everything."

I smiled at him weakly… "So how long are you here for?"

"A couple of weeks," he replied "if that's okay given everything?"

I nodded my head… "Course it is."

TIFFANY'S POV:

I unlocked the door to the apartment and made my way inside, kicking off my heels and hanging up my coat, turning to see Leo stood in front of me…

"Long time no see…" he greeted me

"Yeah." I replied as I moved over to hug him "What are you doing here?"

"On a break from uni." he informed me "So I'm staying for a couple of weeks, if that's okay?"

"It's Justin's decision, not mine." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "If he says it's okay, it's okay."

"I thought I heard your voice…" Justin admitted as he walked out of the bedroom "How was work?"

"Long." I informed him "I had a visit from Andrew's Dad…"

"What did he want?" he questioned as he moved over to me

"Wanted to see if we could come to some sort of deal so Andrew didn't have to be dragged through the courts because of the impact it could have on his career." I admitted "I said not a chance!"

"Good on you," he replied, kissing my temple "we're on about heading out for food…"

"I'll get changed then." I informed him "And you boys can decide where we're going."

**Seems Andrew's Dad is just as devious as Andrew, so that's where he gets it from. What will happen in court?**


	18. Chapter 18

JUSTIN'S POV:

Tiffany, Leo and I arrived back at the flat later that evening, Tiffany heading straight to bed. Taking a couple of beers from the fridge, I handed one to Leo after opening them and sat down next to him…

"What do you have to tell me?" I questioned "I can see it on your face. What is it?"

"Dad told me he wants you to move back to Greenock, Tiff too." he informed me

"He didn't say anything to me when I last saw him…" I admitted as I took a sip of my beer

"I think Allie's death made him realise just how important family is." he replied "Would you consider it?"

"I'd have to talk to Tiff about it." I informed him "But yeah, I would, especially given everything that's happened."

He nodded his head in understanding… "And it'd be good to have you closer too."

"Do you think Dad would try and get me to consider uni again?" I questioned

He shrugged his shoulders… "No idea. But it's your life, mate, not his. Remember that."

"Thanks, bro." I replied

TIFFANY'S POV:

I came around as I felt the bed dip and Justin's arms wrap around my waist from behind. Snuggling back into him, I covered his hands with mine, smiling contentedly as I felt his lips press against my hair…

"Can we talk?" he questioned

"What about?" I asked sleepily

"Leo told me something," he informed me "and I just want to tell you so you can think about it."

"What is it?" I inquired, turning over to face him

"Dad wants us to move back to Greenock." he admitted "And I think it'd be a good thing for us both, given everything."

I licked my suddenly dry lips… "Greenock doesn't hold the best memories for me, Justin."

"I know, and I know that's thanks to me." he replied "But this time it'll be different, I promise. We'll have nothing but happy memories there this time around. Just say you'll think about it, yeah?"

"Okay." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"Thank you," he sighed, kissing my lips softly "Night."

"Night." I mirrored

**Short chapter, I know, but is Tiffany really up for considering moving back to Greenock?**


	19. Chapter 19

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Morning," Justin greeted me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I stood at the worktop, preparing breakfast the next morning "how did you sleep?"

"Morning," I mirrored "and okay, thanks, you?"

"Yeah, not bad." he replied "Have you given any thought to the Greenock thing?"

"I've been up for half-an-hour," I informed him "so no, not yet."

"If you're not up for it, just say." he replied "There's no need to bite my head off!"

"I'm sorry," I sighed as he moved over to the fridge "I am up for thinking about it, I am, and I will, but just not first thing when I've not been up long."

He smiled at me warmly as he turned to me… "Just think about how good it could be for us both. A completely fresh start, where no one knows what's happened in our past, but I am willing to do whatever you want to do."

"Thank you." I replied, kissing him softly "I'm gonna go and jump in the shower as I need to be at the office for 9am. Are you gonna join me?"

He smirked at me and nodded his head, both of us making our way down the hallway, the bathroom door slamming behind us a minute later…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"You're in early…" Mark proclaimed as he walked into the bar where I'd begun filling up

"Thought I'd make up some of the hours I've missed over this past month." I informed him

"I told you, it's all good, mate," he replied "but it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I admitted "but I might be leaving again soon, for good this time."

"What?" he questioned

"Tiff and I might be moving back to Scotland." I informed him "She's thinking about it."

"Whoa," he sighed "and there's nothing I can do to get you to change your mind, no?"

I shook my head… "If Tiff agrees, it'll be the best thing for the both of us, given everything that's happened recently."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How's she doing?" he questioned

"Not bad," I replied "she's back at work and living her life day to day, so that's something."

"And you have heard anything more about the dick?" he inquired

I smirked and shook my head… "His Dad turned up at Tiff's office yesterday though."

"What did he want?" he asked

"He was trying to persuade her to change her statement." I replied "But she stood her ground and said no."

"Good on her." he replied "Right, seeing as though you might be leaving, how about you and Tiff come over to me and Abi for dinner one night?"

"I'd love to, but my little brother's here from uni. Maybe you could come to us?" I suggested

He nodded his head… "We'll make plans."

TIFFANY'S POV:

A knock at my office door sounded as I typed away on my laptop. Stopping what I was doing, I took a sip of my drink… "Come in."

"Miss. Westbrook, there's someone here to see you." my assistant informed me

"Who is it?" I questioned

"Her name's Amanda Gregory, she says you know her." she replied

"I do. Send her in." I informed her

Standing up, I straightened out my clothes and looked up as I heard footsteps, seeing Amanda walk into the office…

"Will that be everything, Miss. Westbrook?" my assistant questioned

"Yes, thank you, Bethany." I replied

Watching her as she left, shutting the door behind her, I turned to face Amanda…

"Shall we sit?" I questioned

She sat down in front of my desk and set her handbag on the floor… "You know why I'm here."

"I do, and I'll tell you exactly what I told David yesterday," I informed her "I'm not changing my statement."

"Andrew didn't do what he did on purpose, he told me so himself." she replied "You riled him and he lashed out. You bring it on yourself, Tiffany."

"I bring on being punched, kicked and slapped, being beaten so much I'm knocked unconscious on myself, do I? Really?" I questioned "Your son is a monster, Amanda!"

"You shouldn't have been flirting with the barman," she sighed "then it wouldn't have happened."

"It would've, at one time or another." I informed her "That night wasn't the first time. I was in an abusive relationship. Your son abused me. He punched me, he kicked me and he slapped me, on regular occurrences."

"You're lying…" she proclaimed

"No I'm not." I replied "I can show you the still fading bruises on my stomach from the beating before last if you want proof?"

"No," she whispered "no, I don't need to see them. I'm going to go."

"Amanda," I sighed as she stood up and went to leave, turning back to me "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she questioned "It should be my son who's sorry."

**So now we've met Andrew's Mum, and Tiffany has convinced her of what Andrew is really like, what will happen now?**


	20. Chapter 20

TIFFANY'S POV:

Seeing Amanda had shook me up, so much so that I'd cancelled the rest of my appointments for the day and had returned to the flat early, finding Justin and Leo sat in the living room playing on the Playstation…

"Look at the state of this place," I sighed "it was clean and tidy this morning when I left!"

"We'll clean up soon, babe." Justin informed me "Once I've thrashed my little bro on here."

"Do you think you could pause it?" I questioned "I need to talk to you about something…"

He turned his head to look at me. Smiling at him weakly, he nodded his head and paused the game…

"Leo, can you make a start on tidying up please?" Justin inquired

He nodded his head and stood up, Justin leading me down the hallway and into our bedroom, shutting the door behind us…

"It's about Greenock…" I informed him

"You don't wanna go, do you?" he questioned "That's fine. Don't worry about it."

"What makes you think I don't wanna go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I just got that impression…" he admitted "Are you saying you do?"

I nodded my head… "I had a visit from Amanda, Andrew's Mum this morning, and I've spent the rest of the morning thinking how I want a fresh start once the trial is done."

He smiled at me warmly… "So we're moving to Greenock?"

"Yeah," I replied "but we need to be organised and mature about this, Justin."

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"We need to sort out our finances and be sensible on what we can afford." I informed him

"I've been thinking, actually." he informed me

"Yeah, did it hurt?" I inquired, smirking at him playfully

"Very funny," he replied "but no, seriously, Tiff, I wanna live with you, but not just in somewhere we're renting. I want somewhere we can call home, somewhere that we can make a home for ourselves, somewhere we can do whatever we want to, so, what do you say to buying our own place?"

"I say yes." I informed him "If the finances agree."

He smiled at me warmly and picked me up and span me round, kissing me softly as he set me back down on the ground… "I love you."

"What?" I questioned, swallowing a lump in my throat

"Nothing, just forget it." he replied "I'm gonna get back to Leo."

"Wait!" I proclaimed, taking a hold of his wrist as he went to leave "Did you just say you love me?"

He nodded his head… "Yeah, I did."

"How long have you felt like that?" I asked

"Since your Mum died," he informed me "maybe before. I don't know. It's not something I've given much thought to."

"Why not?" I inquired

"Because your mind has been preoccupied." he replied "I didn't want to add yet another thing to your list of things to think about. But I do, Tiff. I'm not saying it because I want you to say it back; I'm just saying it and putting it out there. I love you, and that's that."

"Good job I love you too then, isn't it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You do?" he asked

I nodded my head… "When I finally realised you weren't going anywhere, I let myself feel for you what I'd been scared to."

"So we're doing this?" he questioned "We're moving to Greenock? We're having a fresh start?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Then I suppose I should give you this…" he admitted

"What?" I inquired as he moved to his wardrobe

JUSTIN'S POV:

I rooted through the box I pulled from my wardrobe and found the box I was looking for. Holding it out, Tiffany took it from me and raised an eyebrow at me…

"I bought it for you just before everything went to pot last time…" I admitted

"What is it?" she questioned

"Just open it and see." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, she did as I asked and opened it, her hand moving to her mouth… "Justin…"

"Do you like it?" I asked

"Yeah, I love it." she informed me "Why didn't you give it to me back then?"

"I didn't think I had the right, not after what I'd done." I admitted

She took the ring from the box and handed it to me. Setting the box down, she held out her hand and I slid it onto her finger…

"It's an eternity ring." I explained "When I realised how I felt about you back then, I wanted to do something that proved how much I cared, and I thought of that…"

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Justin and Tiffany have agreed to move to Greenock after the trial and Justin's given Tiffany a ring he bought for her last time they were together. Awe, don't you agree?**


	21. Chapter 21

TIFFANY'S POV:

It was now 3 months later, and just over a month ago, Justin and I had moved to Scotland and had bought a 3 bedroom house only a few minutes walk away from where Vaughan was now living with his new partner Sandra who he'd met not long after visiting me back in Manchester…

Waking up the morning I was due to head back to London to give my evidence for Andrew's trial via video link, I felt the nerves and apprehension hit me immediately. Taking a sip of my water, grimacing at it's warmth as it had been stood all night; I climbed out of the bed and made my way into our en-suite bathroom to shower…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked Tiffany as she moved around the bedroom, organising herself for her day ahead

"I'd love you to but you've got to open up the bar. Mark put you in charge for a reason…" she informed me "You can't let him down."

"He knows how important today is, so he'd be okay with me leaving someone else in charge." I assured her

"I'm sure he would," she replied "but I'll be fine. I'll get on the train, get to London, go to the court and give my evidence via video link and get the train back up here and be ready to go to dinner at your Dad's tonight. I've told them I don't want to be there any longer than I have to be, so I'm not going to be."

"Okay," I sighed "I better be going. Call me when it's done, yeah?"

She nodded her head in agreement and kissed me softly as I moved past her and out of the room…

TIFFANY'S POV:

I arrived at London Euston station and made my way down the platform to my waiting taxi, informing the driver of where I needed to be, him pulling up outside half-an-hour later. Handing him his fare, I climbed out of the taxi and stood on the pavement momentarily, composing myself before making my way inside…

JUSTIN'S POV:

"Hey!" Mark's voice proclaimed as I turned with my back facing the doors, stocking up the fridges

"Hey," I mirrored "what're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come check on my new baby." he informed me "How's the place running?"

"Smooth as silk." I replied "Do you wanna see the books?"

"No, I trust you." he assured me "Has Tiff gone?"

I nodded my head… "She'll be about to give her evidence if they're running on time."

"Did you say I didn't mind you handing the reins to someone else for a day to go with her?" he questioned

I nodded my head again… "Yeah, but she wanted to do it on her own. She's stubborn…"

"I know." he replied "Listen, seeing as though I'm here, how about we grab some lunch?"

"Why are you really here, Mark?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Are you here to keep me occupied so I don't worry 24/7 about Tiff?" I asked

"Maybe…" he replied "But hey, what sort of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"I appreciate it, man, thanks." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

TIFFANY'S POV:

"Miss. Westbrook, can you tell the court how the defendant was with you during your time together?" my solicitor asked

"Amazing, to begin with." I informed her "But things started to move too quickly for my liking and when I told him that he didn't like it…"

"How did he react?" she questioned

"Angrily," I replied "he smashed a vase."

"You say in your statement that the physical abuse on yourself started almost a year ago to the day, is that correct?" she asked

"Yes." I informed her "but the worst happened when we'd been out to a bar. I headed home early and he stayed and when he returned he threw his shoe at me because I didn't help him get in."

"Can you tell the court what else he did please?" she inquired

"I told him I hated him when he was the way he was, drunk." I replied "And told him I was going to bed, but he grabbed me and told me we were staying where we were and said we were going to have sex. I told him we weren't and pushed him off of me and he asked if I'd rather he were the barman in the bar we'd been in earlier on in the night. I told him to stop being so ridiculous and he said he wouldn't be surprised if I'd snuck off to be with him, so I slapped him and as I went to walk away, he pulled me back by my hair and I came to I don't know how long later and knew I had to get out."

JUSTIN'S POV:

"It's a nice place here, mate." Mark admitted as we sat outside of a small café in town "Not London but nice all the same."

"I've gotta admit I miss the hustle and bustle," I informed him "but being here with Tiff and being closer to my Dad and Leo is something I'll never give up."

"So you won't be coming back?" he questioned

"Maybe one day," I replied "but not yet, not for a long time."

TIFFANY'S POV:

"You did really well, Tiffany." my solicitor informed me as she walked into the room I'd given my evidence in

"Did I?" I asked "His solicitor ripped me to pieces…"

"The jury will take into consideration all the detail you went into about your injuries," she replied "I think we're looking at a prison sentence."

"Good." I proclaimed "Do you mind if I go? I've got a train to catch…"

She nodded her head… "You're free to go, and I'll be in touch when the verdict's in."

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at her warmly and shook her hand, collecting my things together before leaving the room…


	22. Chapter 22

TIFFANY'S POV:

I arrived home to a dark house, the only light on being the one in the hallway as I walked in the front door. Moving to the bottom of the stairs, I took off my coat and shoes and turned, seeing an envelope with my name on it in Justin's handwriting on the floor…

"_I'm somewhere in the house. Follow the rose petals and you'll find me x"_

Smiling warmly, I followed the rose petals down the hallway and opened the living room door, finding Justin stood in the middle of the room, a glass of wine in hand, candles lit, soft music playing and a Chinese waiting…

"How did you know what time I'd be back?" I questioned

"I tracked your train from when you text." he informed me "I wanted to do something special for you, especially seeing as though you've had the day from hell."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you, but shouldn't you be at the bar?"

"Mark's come up from London," he replied "so I've got the night off."

"Did you arrange for him to come up?" I inquired "Because you didn't have to. I'm fine to be on my own."

"No, he turned up not long after you'd left," he informed me "but it happens to be a happy coincidence because now I get to spend the night with you and spoil you rotten."

"What does spoiling me rotten include then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Chinese, and then a bubble bath, followed by a massage." he replied

"Are you sure the massage isn't going to be used as foreplay?" I inquired

"It might be," he admitted "does that matter?"

I shook my head, signalling no and kissed him softly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied "Come on, let's eat."

JUSTIN'S POV:

Whilst Tiffany was soaking in the bath, I washed the pots and cleared up the living room, ensuring all the candles were blown out and everything was switched off before making my way upstairs, making my way into her as she organised herself for her massage…

"I sometimes forget how sexy you are." I admitted

"Justin, you made me jump!" she proclaimed

"Sorry," I replied as I moved over to her and wound my arms around her bare waist, sighing contentedly as her breasts pressed up against my t-shirt clad chest "are you ready for your massage?"

She nodded her head… "Are you?"

I smirked at her and kissed her, watching as she pulled away from me and turned to move to the bed, lying down on her chest. Kicking off my shoes, I moved onto the bed too and began to knead her shoulders…

TIFFANY'S POV:

By the time Justin had finished my massage I was extremely turned on and as I turned to him, I knew he was too. Locking my arm around his neck, I pulled him on top of me and fell backwards, my head hitting the pillow as our lips met, my body being set on fire as his hands travelled across my bare skin, leaving no part untouched…

JUSTIN'S POV:

A couple of weeks later, I found Tiffany sat in the kitchen staring into space, a letter in her hands…

"How long has he gone down for?" I questioned

"He hasn't," she replied "he's been found not guilty."

"What?" I inquired, snatching the letter from her "There has to be a mistake…"

"No mistake, Justin. The court found him not guilty." she informed me "Leave it and let's move on."

"How do you expect me to just leave it and move on?" I questioned "Tiff, I saw what you went through; why they didn't call me as a witness I don't know!"

"All I want to do now is focus on you and me," she admitted "and our new life here. He's been handed a restraining order, so even if he does find me, if he comes within ten feet of me, he'll be arrested. I'm free."

"I'm glad you think so." I replied

"I do." she informed me "Because even though he's been found not guilty, he hasn't ruined my life. He's made it better, because you and me have found each other again and I'm happier than I've been in a long time, which is why…"

"Which is why what?" I asked, watching her as she moved across the kitchen to the drawer

"Which is why I want to give you this," she admitted, handing me a pregnancy test "we're gonna be someone's Mummy and Daddy, Justin."

"What?" I questioned

"I'm a little under two months." she informed me "So this is what I want to focus on; you, me and our baby."

TIFFANY'S POV:

Justin handed me a glass of orange juice and clinked his bottle of beer with it… "To chance encounters on the underground."

"To chance encounters on the underground." I mirrored, laughing as I spoke "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, pressing his lips against mine

**Done! Andrew has been found not guilty (boo) but Tiffany isn't going to let it affect her because she and Justin are about to become parents (wahoo). Hope you've enjoyed this story…**


End file.
